Shaped loose covers for such cushions can be prepared by shaping thermoplastics sheeting over a suitable mould and then the padded item can be made from the loose cover by placing it over a resilient filling or preferably the padded item or at least a part of it is made by foaming a foamable mixture in situ within the cover.